<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind by elrohir podfic (elrohir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842304">[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic'>elrohir podfic (elrohir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War of the Ring, The Choice of Luthien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] What a strange thing it was, the anathema of a deathless creature dying.</p><p>Written for the 2019 Twilight and Shadow Lord of the Rings fanzine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514828">like gold fall the leaves in the wind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir">elrohir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<em>cover art by <a href="http://aowyn.tumblr.com">elrohir</a></em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514828">like gold fall the leaves in the wind</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir">elrohir</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic">elrohir</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 14:09</p><p><strong>Downloads: (Dropbox)</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/pxmc2kshvh6spaz/%5BPodfic%5D%20Like%20Gold%20Fall%20the%20Leaves%20in%20the%20Wind.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><strong>Downloads: (Mediafire)</strong> <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/jrz68lh20vgycgs/%5BPodfic%5D_Like_Gold_Fall_the_Leaves_in_the_Wind.mp3/file">mp3</a></p><p>
  <b>Streaming:</b><br/>
<audio></audio>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudo on the original piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>